


Plus qu'un baiser dans les cheveux

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Boys' Love, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Cid et Albafica, glissant sur la pente de la passion. Jusqu'à la chute ultime. Bonne lecture!<br/>Si je n'ai pas mis les bons tags, avertissez-moi! Je débute sur ce site. C'est "Underage" pour une partie. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus qu'un baiser dans les cheveux

Certaines fics sont plus difficiles à écrire que d'autres. Je dois bien reconnaître que la rédaction de celle-ci ne fut pas sans douleur. Au départ, cela ne devait être qu'un léger baiser, un drabble. Cependant, les images ont déferlé dans ma tête, générant le texte que vous avez sous les yeux.

Mon Capricorne sait combien j'étais pressée par le temps, les exigences de ces personnages, à quel point cela me tenait à cœur de bien faire. Je le remercie pour ses conseils, pour m'avoir remis les idées en place, permis de dresser les mots qui s'enfuyaient sous mes doigts. Bien sûr, j'ai râlé, rechigné, essayé de me défiler, mais ses remarques étaient toutes (j'insiste sur ce mot) nécessaires. Et le résultat est, je crois, plutôt bon.

J'espère ne pas avoir été trop infernale et qu'il me pardonnera le manque de sommeil que cette fic a engendré.

Bref, tout ceci pour vous dire que ce texte est un peu particulier pour moi et pour mon complice. J'espère que vous apprécierez la découverte de ces pans de vie d'Albafica et El Cid. Bonne lecture !

 

* * *

 

 

**El Cid : 14 ans**

**Albafica : 11 ans**

L'atmosphère dans la petite caverne était agréable. Pas froide, juste fraîche, comme il le fallait pour oublier la chaleur extérieure. Caché dans la falaise, ce lieu était un repaire secret. Jusqu'à présent personne, à part eux, n'avait encore découvert ce refuge. Blottis dans un coin de la cavité, El Cid et Albafica profitaient des heures de répit que leur laissaient leurs maîtres respectifs. L'entraînement avait été dur aujourd'hui. Le soleil avait buriné leur peau et l'épiderme délicat du bleuté portait les traces de ses coups. El Cid serra un peu plus son bras autour des épaules du futur Poisson. Il sourit quand il vit la petite moue d'Albafica dans son sommeil. Il était épuisé. Il caressait distraitement ses cheveux quand l'apprenti-Poissons remua et ouvrit les yeux.

Tête contre le torse d'El Cid, le jeune homme se sentait si bien. A l'abri. Il sourit aux doigts de l'espagnol qui glissaient entre ses cheveux, effleuraient de temps en temps sa nuque. C'était si doux, presque comme… Hier. Il rougit en repensant à ce moment bizarre avec son ami. Il se releva et planta son regard dans celui d'El Cid.

« Cid ? Dis, hier… Ce que nous allions faire… »

Ce fut au tour de l'espagnol de prendre la couleur des pommes que trimbalait partout Kardia.

\- « Quoi donc, Albafica ?

\- Tu sais (il triturait sa tunique) quand on a failli…

\- S'embrasser ? »

Albafica était affreusement gêné. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie. Cela devait être si doux. Bien plus agréable qu'un baiser dans les cheveux ou une caresse dans la nuque. Mais les voix mêlées de leurs maîtres avaient arrêté leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et le futur Poisson ne savait toujours pas si c'était meilleur ou pas. Ils étaient sortis de la caverne plus gênés qu'en entrant avec une drôle de boule au creux de l'estomac.

« Oui. Tu crois qu'on ne peut pas ? Que ce ne serait pas bien ? », arriva-t-il à articuler.

El Cid hésita avant de répondre : « Je ne sais pas. Je crois que ce ne serait pas bien si l'un de nous n'en avait pas envie, c'est tout. »

Face à lui, Albafica gardait le silence, perdu entre ce qu'il voulait et les questions que cela entrainait. Son vis-à-vis murmura : « Tu voudrais ? Toi ? ». La main si chaude d'El Cid glissa, comme la veille, sur sa joue. C'était si bon. Le bleuté ferma un instant les yeux, les rouvrit en souriant. Que toutes ces questions aillent chez Hadès ! Il savait ce qu'il voulait maintenant. Il chuchota, se perdant dans les iris océan : « Je voudrais. Avec toi. »

La main glissa dans la nuque, Albafica avança un peu. Torse contre El Cid, il lui sembla que leurs cœurs s'emballèrent en même temps, que leurs rythmes s'unissaient en une cavalcade impressionnante. Il posa à son tour la main sur cette épaule musclée. Si proche des lèvres de son ami. Quelques centimètres… Il se crispa un peu, redoutant encore l'appel de leurs maîtres, hésita : pencher la tête ? A gauche ? A droite ? Il sourit en se sentant si malhabile. Puis, soudain leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Celles de Cid étaient douces et avaient encore le goût des gâteaux au miel qu'ils venaient de dévorer. C'était mieux. Bien mieux qu'un baiser dans les cheveux, mais beaucoup trop court.

Lorsqu'il se recula, sa main glissa sur le torse de l'hidalgo. Sa respiration était si forte ! Il rougit quand il se rendit compte qu'il haletait également.

\- « Encore ?

\- Encore. »

Cette fois-ci, Albafica se plaqua plus fort contre El Cid. La main se fit plus présente dans sa nuque, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau dans l'obscurité grandissante de la caverne. Le soir approchait, bientôt leurs maîtres se mettraient à leur recherche. L'espagnol appuya le baiser, le Poisson tombait dans un gouffre de délices. Si bon. Et lorsqu'il entrouvrit les lèvres et que la langue d'El Cid frôla d'abord timidement, puis caressa la sienne, il sut qu'il n'oublierait jamais ces lèvres, ce moment, les murmures, les caresses timides dans le cou et la voix de Lugonis au pied de la falaise qui rompit le charme.

 

* * *

 

**E** **l Cid : 19 ans**

**Albafica : 16 ans**

Cela avait été si long. Pourquoi El Cid était-il parti si loin ? Sans lui ? Il se fichait bien pas mal de la mission remise au Capricorne. Il aurait voulu qu'il reste avec lui.

Caché derrière une colonne, Albafica observait le retour de son ami. Entouré des autres qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui, l'espagnol lui semblait inaccessible. Le bleuté crispa un peu plus la main sur le marbre lorsque Manigoldo prit son ami dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, Cid. Plus fort, peut-être, mais son regard était pareil et quand il se porta dans sa direction, le futur Poisson s'enfuit en courant.

C'est vrai, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait à faire de lui ? C'était bien amusant de se faire des câlins avant, mais maintenant… El Cid avait son armure, avait vécu plein d'aventures et lui… Ben lui, il n'était qu'une rose qui s'empoisonnait avec le sang de Lugonis. Quelqu'un que tout le monde évitait comme on évitait son maître. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué cela plus tôt ? Comment ne pas voir l'air effrayé des gens à l'approche du Chevalier des Poissons en titre ? Et quand le bruit s'était répandu que lui aussi s'initiait aux Liens Ecarlates, cette malédiction était devenue sienne.

xxXXXXxx xxXXXXxx xxXXXXxx xxXXXXxx

El Cid retrouvait avec délices sa Maison. Le calme, enfin. Il n'aimait pas les effusions que son retour avait provoquées. Tout ce monde autour de lui, ces gens qui voulaient savoir, le félicitaient pour la mission accomplie. Tout cela n'éludait pas cette absence. La seule personne avec qui il aurait voulu partager tout cela n'était pas venue à sa rencontre.

Il avait cru distinguer furtivement sa silhouette derrière une colonne. Une mèche de cheveux bleus s'enfuyant dans le vent. Tout cela ne rimait à rien. Il n'était pas à sa tâche. Les vêtements formaient un tas informe sur le lit, peinaient à retrouver leur place dans les armoires. Le Capricorne soupira et abandonna la malle qu'il essayait de délester de sa charge. Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il le voie. Combien de temps ? Peu importait le nombre de jours ou de mois. Cela était déjà trop long.

Il sortit en courant de sa Maison, ne répondit à aucun salut et se dirigea en toute hâte vers la falaise.

xxXXXXxx xxXXXXxx xxXXXXxx xxXXXXxx

Albafica laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité et les chercha. Il passa la main dessus comme il le faisait tous les jours depuis le départ de Cid. Ils étaient toujours là, érodés par le passage de ses doigts, mais la trace des coups d'Excalibur dans la pierre avait sauvegardé leurs prénoms mêlés.

Dire qu'il était revenu, qu'il était si près et qu'il n'osait pas…

Il sentait les larmes monter à l'assaut de ses yeux, rouler sur ses joues et mourir dans sa nuque. Il se pelotonna sous les lettres enlacées, laissa sa tristesse se déverser dans la noirceur du lieu.

« Cid. Cid. »

Il sursauta, essuya ses pleurs d'un revers de la main quand il entendit le murmure : « Albafica ? » La main qui se posa sur son épaule réveilla les sensations endormies. Il se laissa aller contre ce torse tant attendu quand El Cid l'attira contre lui. Les bras se refermèrent autour du bleuté, une joue se colla à la sienne dans les ténèbres. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge à ces lèvres qui parcouraient sa nuque. Les murmures, les baisers, les soupirs emplirent la grotte. Des mains maladroites couraient sur les vêtements, glissaient dans les cheveux. Ils retrouvaient les gestes. C'était si bon. Il sourit en repensant à leur premier baiser. C'était vraiment bien mieux qu'un baiser dans les cheveux. Cette chaleur lui dévorait le creux des reins. Il était conscient qu'il en voudrait plus.

xxXXXXxx xxXXXXxx xxXXXXxx xxXXXXxx

Albafica se retourna en souriant vers El Cid qui le suivait sur le sentier forestier. Lugonis, ayant appris le retour du Capricorne, lui avait accordé une journée de relâche. S'il comprenait la joie qu'éprouvait son apprenti en ce moment, il était loin de soupçonner ce qu'elle cachait. L'espagnol, quant à lui, avait fait son rapport au Pope et c'est donc libéré de toute obligation qu'il poursuivait la chevelure bleue sous les arbres.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vue du coude de la rivière, Albafica accéléra. Il se débarrassa en courant de sa tunique, enleva en sautillant ses bottes sur la rive et envoya son pantalon aux pieds d'un Capricorne riant aux éclats de l'empressement du futur Poisson à rejoindre le milieu aquatique.

« Allez, Cid ! Viens ! », lança le bleuté avant de disparaître sous l'onde. L'hidalgo prit son temps pour se dévêtir, regardant en souriant son compagnon s'ébrouer dans l'eau. Il plongea pour ressurgir face à lui.

« Cid ! Enfin ! J'ai failli attendre. »

L'espagnol sourit à cette réprimande, avança un peu et prit doucement ces lèvres sucrées dont il avait envie depuis leur départ. Un sourire accompagna la caresse de leurs langues quand les bras de l'apprenti-Poisson passèrent autour de sa nuque. Sa main épousa la cambrure des reins d'Albafica, il perdit le contrôle de l'autre dans la nuque si douce. Il attira doucement son bleuté à lui. Même mouillée, la peau de la Rose avait cette odeur qui lui faisait perdre toute mesure. Ce parfum de fleurs qui l'enivrait, le dépossédait de son âme. C'était si bon. Un frisson lui remonta des reins à la nuque quand, le serrant contre lui, il sentit le membre d'Albafica contre le sien.

La main de la Rose descendit le long de son dos, il la sentit s'attarder dans le creux, hésiter à continuer sa conquête de son corps. La peau sous les doigts fins brûlait malgré la fraicheur de l'eau, réclamait plus. Il encouragea son compagnon d'un sourire avant de passer lentement sa joue sur la sienne. L'apprenti- Poisson s'empourpra, mais la main reprit sa course. Timidement. Lentement. Elle glissa sur l'orbe de sa fesse, éveillant le désir dans son bas-ventre.

xxXXXXxx xxXXXXxx xxXXXXxx xxXXXXxx

El Cid souleva Albafica et l'emmena vers la berge. Le bleuté caressa sa nuque, s'agrippa à ses épaules, se serra plus contre lui. Le Capricorne se perdit un instant dans ses yeux turquoise avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans son cou où les lèvres au goût de rose suscitèrent des frissons qui lui traversèrent l'échine. Là, sur un lit de mousse, il déposa son précieux fardeau. Son regard erra sur ce corps, décuplant l'envie qui lui brûlait les reins. La peau si blanche, les muscles naissants qu'El Cid suivait du bout des doigts. Ce corps en pleine métamorphose vers l'âge adulte qui se dévoilait à lui. Un papillon à demi sorti de sa chrysalide. Avait-il le droit de le toucher ? Avait-il le droit d'aimer une telle beauté ? Le bleuté avait les joues en feu, semblait un peu gêné à ce regard insistant, ce que démentait son membre dressé. Albafica passa la main sur son torse, attisant encore un peu plus l'envie. El Cid l'attrapa, l'embrassa tendrement. Il se coucha contre le jeune homme, frémissant encore à la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, à ses gestes timides et maladroits. Chacun des mouvements de sa Rose était une invitation.

_Je me sens si désarmé face à toi. Je sais que mes gestes sont hésitants, tremblants. Est-ce ainsi ? Et après ? Que dois-je faire après cela ? Caresser ta jambe de mon pied ? Arrêter de frémir à chacune de tes caresses ? Ou, au contraire, te montrer que cela me plait. Ces questions me font peur, Cid. Je veux tellement bien faire, être ce que tu attends de moi._

**_Te serrer dans mes bras, te caresser doucement, découvrir les trésors que tu cachais sous cette longue tunique… C'est comme si l'unique but de ma vie était ce moment. Je n'ai pas vraiment vécu avant cet instant._ **

Contre lui, Albafica gémit un peu quand sa main, délaissant son genou, remonta le long de sa cuisse d'albâtre. El Cid respirait plus fort, posant ses lèvres sur son torse. La main sur sa nuque se fit plus insistante. Les baisers semblaient marquer son épaule comme au fer rouge.

**_Tu me consummes, Albafica. Tu me dévores. Emporte-moi._ **

_Ils disent que tu avais une amie, qu'elle est partie. J'ai peur que tu ne la remplaces avec moi, tant de crainte que tu la cherches en moi. Je n'ai que toi, moi. Tout ce temps à attendre ton retour, toutes ces nuits à chercher ta chaleur, à perdre espoir dans ce lit froid._

Leurs jambes se mêlèrent, se caressèrent plus intensément. La peau dorée épousa parfaitement l'épiderme délicat du futur Poisson. Elles frémirent encore l'une contre l'autre, attisant l'envie. Leurs lèvres rougies de leurs baisers en voulaient encore. Plus. La main de la Rose glissa sur son torse, effleura lentement un mamelon. Le Capricorne, haletant, colla le corps d'Albafica contre le sien. Son compagnon gémit à nouveau à ce geste, rejeta la tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre.

Des soupirs emplirent leur refuge, des respirations s'accélérèrent quand El Cid, le cœur battant, effleura du bout des doigts le membre de sa Rose. Et s'il le repoussait ? S'il décidait que c'en était assez ? Albafica se jeta sur ses lèvres, coupant court à tous ses doutes. Son corps ondula contre le sien lorsque sa main se referma sur son sexe, glissant sur sa longueur et provoquant des frissons sur sa peau.

Courir sur la nuque d'Albafica, descendre sur son épaule, glisser sur son bras. Arracher sa main de son torse et la glisser le long de son ventre, brûlant un peu plus à chaque centimètre parcouru. Entre délice et torture, tel était le supplice d'El Cid, à la fois provoquant et retardant ce moment où son compagnon le caresserait, le découvrirait entièrement. Enfin, les doigts si fins le frôlèrent, à la fois timides et curieux. Deux soupirs se mêlèrent. Un Cosmos se répandit autour d'eux. La végétation autour d'eux bruissa, grouilla de nouvelles vies qui se déployèrent, grimpèrent le long des arbres, glissèrent sur leurs branches. Les rosiers de l'apprenti-Poissons s'imposaient alentour d'eux.

_Mon Cosmos. Je ne peux pas le retenir. Il enfle en moi, déferle autour de nous en vagues. J'entends mes rosiers croître, je les sens vibrer. Leurs sensations se mêlent aux miennes. L'écorce de l'arbre griffe un peu ma peau quand je la caresse, les feuilles effleurent le dos d'El Cid. Je ne sais plus. Mon corps est le réceptacle de tout cela. Cid. Cid. Laisse-moi me mêler à toi._

**_Ton Cosmos m'enveloppe. Si doux, si chaud. Ne le retiens pas. Lorsque je relève la tête, je vois les rosiers s'emparer des troncs, mêler leur feuilles à celles des arbres. Si puissant. N'arrête pas. Caresse-moi. Caresse-moi encore._ **

Leurs corps se mélangeaient, les peaux se répondaient. Chaque mouvement du futur Poisson sur son membre l'emmenait un peu plus vers le plaisir. Il voulait tout lui donner. Il enleva la main d'Albafica de sa verge, suscitant le dépit. Il délaissa la nuque, le torse de son compagnon. Sa morsure sur son ventre le fit grogner. Le bleuté se mordit la lèvre quand la langue d'El Cid s'enroula autour de l'extrémité de son membre. Les ongles d'Albafica s'enfonçant dans son épaule finirent d'enhardir l'espagnol. Ses lèvres descendirent lentement le long de son sexe, les caresses de sa langue s'intensifièrent.

El Cid remonta la main du ventre de sa Rose vers son torse. Sa langue glissa plus rapidement sur son membre. Le bleuté se cambra tandis que les doigts passèrent avec application sur un mamelon, le faisant frémir jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse. La main poursuivit son exploration sur la nuque, la serra un instant.

**_Tu t'abandonnes totalement à moi, Albafica. Entièrement mien. Cette pensée décuple mon envie. Je te veux. Tellement._ **

Il fut surpris quand la Rose referma les doigts sur son poignet, attira sa main sur sa joue. Il sentit les lèvres frôler sa paume. Sa langue lécha lentement son majeur, glissa immoralement vers son voisin. A la douleur si intense au creux de ses reins, El Cid crispa la main sur le genou de son compagnon.

_Ta bouche est si chaude, ta langue si douce sur mon sexe. Je perds un peu plus la réalité à chaque fois qu'elle glisse sur moi. Mes roses palpitent autour de nous. J'ai les yeux fermés, mais je sais qu'elles changent de couleur au rythme des battements de mon cœur. J'agrippe tes doigts, les lèche plus fort. Est-ce que tu aimes ça ? Est-ce comme il faut ?_

La voix du bleuté était rauque, entremêlée dans les soupirs. « Cid. Cid. Plus. Encore. » Cette musique vibrait sur la peau du Capricorne, caressait son échine. Il relâcha un instant le membre frémissant, fixa Albafica. Haletant, celui-ci délaissa les doigts, se redressa sur les coudes. Ses joues étaient rouges, l'envie marquait ses yeux turquoise, les illuminait.

_Tes caresses emportent le torrent de mes questions, les détruisent sous le poids de leur douceur. Quand je relève la tête et que nos regards se croisent, je plonge avec délices dans l'océan de ton regard. J'abandonne tout. Je serai à toi._

« Tu veux ? »

La main de la Rose vint brûler sa joue, les lèvres murmurèrent un « Oui » libérateur.

**_Tes lèvres qui murmurent ce mot, ton corps qui s'offre totalement à moi. Albafica, je n'aurais jamais osé ne fût-ce qu'en rêver._ **

El Cid lécha à nouveau son sexe, glissa doucement, le plus lentement possible ses doigts en lui. Albafica gémit légèrement à cette intrusion. Le Capricorne chercha assidûment ce qui lui plaisait, embrassant, mordant son ventre.

Le bassin de la Rose vibrait au rythme de ses caresses. El Cid remonta lentement sur ce corps ondulant, léchant sa peau. Il sentit son cœur fou contre le sien lorsque leurs torses se frôlèrent. Albafica referma les bras autour de lui, remonta une main dans ses cheveux. Des sourires se répondirent.

_J'ai un peu peur, Cid. Mais tellement envie. Etre entièrement à toi. Cette douleur au creux de mes reins au moindre de tes mouvements. Elle semble insatiable. Elle lacère mon corps, exige plus._

« Je veux. Viens. »

**_Je serai doux, ma Rose. Je te cueillerai doucement, lentement. Te prendre et t'appartenir en retour. Telle est ma promesse. Je te donnerai autant que tu me donnes._ **

Il laissa son compagnon dévorer ses lèvres, l'emprisonner. Le ventre d'Albafica contre le sien, El Cid caressa doucement sa cuisse avant de la remonter le long de son flanc, de passer sa jambe sur son épaule. Le grognement du bleuté fit place à un cri de douleur quand son membre remplaça les doigts. Il attendit patiemment, embrassant cette nuque striée de cheveux bleus, que le futur Poisson s'habitue à sa présence, commença lentement ses mouvements. Le plaisir grandissait au rythme de ses coups au plus profond de son corps.

_Mal. Cela a fait mal. J'halète encore un peu contre toi, quand ta main glisse sur ma joue, se perd dans mes cheveux. Tes lèvres dans ma nuque calment la douleur, la transforment en bribes de plaisir quand tu commences à bouger en moi. Je m'accroche à chacune d'elle, essaie de la retenir. Toujours un peu plus vives, un peu plus fortes. Elles disparaissent comme les vagues sur la plage. J'attends la suivante, me resserre autour de toi. Ivre de toi, espérant la tempête qui m'emportera. Encore, Cid. Encore._

**_Tes mains courent sur ma peau, entretenant les frissons en moi. Tes lèvres m'emmenaient toujours plus haut dans les arpèges du plaisir, le fourreau de chair qui se resserre sur mon membre me fait gémir de plus en plus fort. Tu es si exceptionnel._ **

Il ressentit quand Albafica se cambra encore, cherchant à retenir l'onde brûlante qui devait lui lacérer aussi les reins. Son gémissement avait résonné longuement dans leur repaire. Il passa doucement la main sous sa fesse, maintenant la cambrure qui avait su générer cet instant.

Le rythme s'accélérait. El Cid, relevant la tête de la nuque d'Albafica, sentit quelque chose de doux effleurer sa joue. Les roses s'étendaient jusque dans les cheveux bleus, mélangeaient harmonieusement leurs couleurs à cet océan. L'une d'elle se posa sur l'épaule de l'apprenti- Poisson qui gémit de douleur quand les épines s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Elle poursuivit naturellement son trajet vers la peau du Capricorne, lui infligeant une identique torture. Les rosiers répandaient douceur des pétales et douleur des épines, enserrant toujours un peu plus les deux corps soumis aux assauts du plaisir.

Les mains d'Albafica, sur lesquelles s'enroulaient des roses, descendirent lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale d'El Cid. A la caresse de la peau, succédait la morsure des épines. Le Capricorne ferma un instant les yeux, à l'abri du monde, au creux de la nuque au parfum de roses de son amour. Si bon, là. A ce moment où se mêlaient en lui tant de sensations, où toute pensée n'était tournée que vers eux, leurs corps emmêlés. Il retint un cri lorsqu'une aiguille s'enfonça au creux de ses reins, forçant son corps à trembler sous l'union si intense de la douleur et du plaisir. Il crut percevoir un frémissement, un sourire d'Albafica sur sa peau à lorsque la lame végétale déchira sa chair.

**_Griffe-moi encore. Marque-moi, ma Rose. Que tes épines tracent des sillons sur mon corps._ **

_Je sens la peau du Capricorne résister puis se soumettre à la morsure de mes épines. Elles pénètrent en lui, glissent dans ses vaisseaux sanguins me communiquent le rythme effréné de son cœur. Mes pétales rougissent de son sang, transcendent les sensations de mon corps._

Au bord de l'extase, El Cid colla son front à celui d'Albafica. Si beau, les joues en feu, le corps mêlé à ses roses. Il releva l'autre cuisse sur son épaule, s'enfonça d'avantage en gémissant jusqu'au moment où son corps se figea.

**_Le plaisir court dans mes veines tel une drogue, ravage tout sur son passage. Le passé, le présent. Plus rien n'existe à part ton corps dans lequel je me déverse, tes cris qui répondent aux miens. Nous nous appartenons, Albafica._ **

**El Cid : 25 ans**

**Albafica : 22 ans**

El Cid se retourna dans le lit, souris quand son visage rencontra une épaule. Il glissa la main sur un ventre, frémis au grognement qui suivit. Il ouvrit les yeux, se cala plus contre Albafica. Il aimait se réveiller ainsi. Encore dans la nuit. Avant qu'il ne doive quitter son amant. Il passait souvent de longues minutes à contempler le bel endormi, jouant avec ses cheveux, passant doucement les doigts sur sa peau. Le jeu consistait à ne pas le réveiller, juste susciter ces petits soupirs, ces légers grognements dans le sommeil de son bleuté. La lumière de la lune lui offrait cette nuit le plus beau des spectacles, il comptait bien en profiter avant de se pelotonner à nouveau contre lui.

**El Cid : 26 ans**

**Albafica : 23 ans**

L'humeur d'El Cid était sombre. Albafica avait été mandé auprès de Sage tôt ce matin et il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce moment. Il tournait en rond dans sa Maison. Rien ne le distrayait de ses noires pensées. Il ferait aussi bien d'aller s'entraîner. Ce n'était pas vraiment le départ précipité de son Poisson qui le ternissait, c'était ce sombre pressentiment qui lui enserrait le cœur depuis que son âme-sœur s'en était allée. Les Spectres étaient réveillés, peut-être aux portes du Sanctuaire et l'absence de sa Rose n'augurait rien de bon. Il sortit sur sa terrasse, cherchant le réconfort dans le bleu du ciel qui lui rappelait ces yeux dans lesquels il aimait se perdre. Il stoppa net sa marche. La brume rouge envahissait l'horizon, il sentait le parfum des fleurs dans le vent. Un pétale voleta jusqu'à lui. Il l'attrapa au vol, le serra dans sa paume. Albafica. Qu'as-tu fait ?

Le cœur fou, il monta les marches vers le Palais. Il avait beau chercher le Cosmos du Poisson, il ne trouvait que vide. L'affreuse béance du néant. Rien. Il repoussa les gardes qui tentaient de l'empêcher d'accéder à la salle du trône. Les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement devant lui. Bouillant d'inquiétude, il s'avança vers Sage.

« Que lui avez-vous ordonné ? Quelle est sa mission ? Je dois savoir. J'ai le droit de savoir. »

Sage se leva avec lenteur, le poids du dirigeant ralentissait ses gestes depuis l'éveil des Spectres. Même s'il avait vécu pour ce moment, guider les hommes, savoir qu'il faudrait en perdre pour gagner, décider qui sacrifier, tout cela pesait sur ses épaules.

« Je lui ai demandé de fortifier nos positions, de poser des pièges qui pourraient retenir nos assaillants. »

Le Capricorne était sur le point d'exploser. Albalfica, sa Rose. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il était convaincu qu'il ne refuserait pas le combat si celui-ci se présentait. Peut-être même, l'attendrait-il.

« Et vous l'avez laissé y aller seul ? Vous savez très bien qu'il ne se bornera pas à poser les défenses. Il affrontera ces Spectres, il… »

El Cid stoppa. Shion venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Sa cape, son armure étaient recouverts de sang. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas blessé. Un pétale carmin s'était glissé entre ses cheveux verts. Sa voix trembla lorsqu'il déclara :

« Je suis arrivé trop tard. »

Le sol se dérobait sous le Capricorne. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait mal entendu. Il rêvait. Non, il cauchemardait ! Il allait se réveiller comme toutes les nuits dans le parfum d'Albafica. Il jouerait sur son corps, embrasserait sa nuque. Ce serait comme… d'ordinaire. Mais ce songe s'obstinait à continuer. La gravité des paroles de Shion, les variations de Cosmos sombres qui s'approchaient du Sanctuaire et l'absence du sien. Tout lui confirmait qu'un rêve ne serait pas aussi réel. Il avança, conscient de tituber sous le choc, vers le Bélier.

« Tu aurais dû l'aider, stupide brebis ! »

Le poing cogna sur l'armure. La main de Shion serra son poignet, son Cosmos tenta de le réconforter. Il le repoussa lorsque l'Atlante continua :

« Il avait décidé de mourir. »

**Albafica :**

J'ai mal. Tous mes os sont brisés. Mon sang comme ma vie fuient ce corps meurtri. Je dois. Je dois défendre le Sanctuaire, protéger Rodorio, veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir ici. Je roule sur moi-même. Haletant, le corps en lambeaux, je parviens à me remettre à 4 pattes. Mon sang coule le long de mon visage, tombe en gouttes sombres sur le sol. Je puise dans mes dernières réserves. Ma décision est prise. L'avancée de ce Juge s'arrêtera avant le Sanctuaire. Je me relève. Encore. Pour le Sanctuaire. Pour Rodorio. Pour toi.

**El Cid :**

Tu sais, Albafica, j'ai cru m'effondrer lorsque tu as disparu. J'ai cherché un responsable, un bouc-émissaire. J'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre ton geste, avant de voir le cadeau ultime que tu nous as fait en nous protégeant. Puis, j'ai entrepris de marcher dans tes pas. De les protéger tous, même ce gamin de Tenma. Je souris tandis qu'Oneiros vocifère je ne sais quoi à mes oreilles. Je n'en ai cure. Alors que j'emporte le dieu agonisant avec moi, mon esprit s'évade encore. Je glisse les doigts dans tes cheveux, y dépose un baiser. Je murmure à ton oreille suscitant ton sourire : j'arrive, Mon Amour. Je te rejoins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ces personnages seront les miens lorsque j'aurai gagné au Lotto! ^^  
> Merci à Kurumada et Teshirogi!


End file.
